Lazy Day
by S.E. Mellark
Summary: If he let Makoto go to school when it obviously wasn't in his best interest, what kind of boyfriend would Haruka be?


_Author's Note:_ Wrote this for a friend on Tumblr and figured I'd post it here as well. Just plot-less fluff and a shameless Kuroshitsuji reference.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Free! and I most likely never will._

* * *

Haruka awakes to the sound of rain pounding against the window. He strains lightly against his pillow, filling his lungs with as much air as they can contain in his half-delirious state. He feels as if he was shaken from an important dream, one he doesn't have a prayer of remembering, and he tries to recall the faint wisps of memory before they slip away with the morning.

Unfortunately, Haruka's slight movement is enough to disturb his bedmate, and there's a soft grunt pressed into the back of Haruka's neck while a previously sleep-heavy arm tightens around his waist; it's enough to distract Haruka and cause him to lose his foggy mental images. "Haru?"

"I'm fine." The air is heavy with the scent of rain. Makoto probably forgot to close the window in the bathroom last night. He liked to leave it open when they bathed together, something about the evening air adding to the relaxation of it all. Haruka never really pays attention to the air, is comforted enough by the feel of being enveloped by the water and Makoto both.

Haruka closes his eyes. The memory of Makoto dragging a soapy washcloth over the length of his arm is almost enough to lull him back to sleep. For a moment, he thinks he can actually feel a ghost of the sensation that causes the fine hairs on his arm to stand on end, but it's actually just the tangible Makoto pressed to his back that's causing it. Makoto is prone to pawing when he's half-asleep, so it shouldn't surprise Haruka.

Makoto yawns, pressing his forehead to the back of Haruka's neck. "Your alarm hasn't gone off yet."

He's right, but although the dark clouds are obscuring the rising sun from view, Haruka's internal clock tells him that it's almost time for them to get ready for school. Makoto had come over after dinner the previous night so the two of them could study, though they'd ended up mostly fooling around until it was time for bed.

Makoto's parents weren't worried. Sleepovers between their son and Haruka are and always have been commonplace. But despite the affection they have for him as Makoto's longtime friend, Haruka wonders what they would say if they knew he and Makoto weren't "just friends" anymore.

"I think I was dreaming." Haruka says, content to stay in bed with Makoto for as long as they can get away with it.

"Yeah? What about?"

"I can't really remember." He's too deep a sleeper to dream regularly, though it does happen, usually when Makoto is somewhere nearby. "There was a bird."

Makoto laughs, tucking his legs up behind Haruka's. The older of the two teenagers can feel the fuzz balls on Makoto's sweatpants scratching gently at his skin. They're an old pair, lovingly worn by Makoto and Haruka both. They never really got out of the habit of sharing clothes; or at least Haruka never did. Makoto can't squeeze into the smaller man's clothes even if he tries.

"The oddest things stick out to you." Makoto says, his words accompanied by a quiet roll of thunder in the distance. Haruka doesn't mind having to walk to school in the rain, but Makoto will be less than pleased if he can't find an umbrella somewhere in the house.

Haruka doesn't respond verbally, though he reaches out to brace his right hand against the bed so he has some traction to push himself back into his boyfriend. Makoto's bare chest thrums with internal laughter, and Haruka allows himself to be wrapped up in a tight, warm embrace, exactly as he'd wanted.

The prospect of school has been becoming increasingly distasteful as their final year draws to a close, and Haruka wonders if he can somehow manage to convince Makoto to skip with him, just this once. It's too perfect a morning to waste in homeroom, dark and gloomy, as Haruka likes it. Statistically, he has better days when the weather is like this.

"Makoto – " He begins to say, but his companion interjects gently with a, "No, Haru, we have to go to school."

Haruka frowns. "Stop doing that."

"You've been doing so well this year! You only skipped about a week altogether."

"Yeah, mostly for _your_ benefit." Haruka doesn't bother with school on the days when Makoto has things to take care of in the morning and doesn't come over so they can walk to school together. Somehow Makoto always works himself up into thinking that Haruka is actually sick when he doesn't show up, even though he knows that skipping school is something Haruka fairly enjoys. "On the other hand, school is the only place I can swim."

"We have practice today." Makoto reminds him, as if that can sway Haruka when his mind is firmly leaning towards staying in bed all day.

"You'll cancel practice if it's still raining, anyway."

"Well, yeah, but – "

Haruka shifts in Makoto's arms, squirming around until he's facing his boyfriend. Makoto has serious bedhead and a spot of crusted drool at the corner of his mouth, though they serve as fuel for Haruka's slightly crooked smile. How someone as big and sturdy as Makoto can manage to look so adorable is beyond Haruka, though he'll keep it to himself until the next time Rin gets drunk and calls him to blubber about not sharing a room with Nitori any longer.

Rin never remembers those nights, so it's the perfect opportunity for Haruka to gush all he wants and receive unrestrained – albeit slightly hysterical – support in return.

"What's one day?" He murmurs, keeping his eyes purposefully hooded and watching Makoto's Adam's apple bob as he swallows. "It'll be nice to lay around together without Ren and Ran running in."

Haruka knows he's won when he leans forward to nuzzle his face into Makoto's neck, filled with a sudden rush of affection. Perhaps he's being a little manipulative, but considering the circumstances, Haruka doesn't feel much guilt.

Makoto's been running himself ragged as of late, studying hard for entrance exams, working at the swim club, babysitting the twins, and maintaining a relationship with Haruka on top of it all. He's preparing for their future, Haruka knows, but a little down time will do Makoto some good.

If he let Makoto go to school when it _obviously _wasn't in his best interest, what kind of boyfriend would Haruka be?

Makoto makes a small noise of resignation and curls around Haruka's pleasantly buzzing form, burying his face in messy, dark locks. "Unfair." Makoto mumbles, but Haruka's smile only intensifies.

He hooks his left arm under Makoto's armpit and grasps at his shoulder, pulling himself as close to his best friend as he can possibly get. With the rain pounding down on his roof and Makoto's heartbeat thumping firmly against his chest, Haruka has everything he needs to relax and falls asleep within minutes.


End file.
